


Will You Dance With Me?

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [20]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Erin & Jay go undercover as ballroom dance instructors.





	Will You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Backdating this so it looks like it's on time.
> 
> Prompt is ballroom dance.

Lindsay just glares at Voight when he tells the division that they need two people to go undercover as ballroom dance instructors, since the people they’re looking for tend to attack people taking dance classes. She’s mad at Voight, because he knows that she’s been secretly been taking ballroom dance classes since she’d moved in with him and her and Justin had been a team-- and a very good one at that. 

Halstead raises his hand, flushing when everyone but Erin looks at him. “Uhm. Much to my chagrin, I’ve been taking ballroom dance classes since I was six years old. Our mom insisted,” he adds when Ruzek starts snickering. “And when she died while I was deployed, I decided to keep up with classes. My instructors say I should be teaching the classes with her, not just taking them. So I’ll be the male part of the duo.” 

Lindsay sighs and glares at Voight one more time. “I’ll be your partner.” She finally looks over at Jay. “I’ve been taking dance lessons for a while myself and have actually won some awards in competitions. So, we’ll teach classes together.” 

Halstead smiles and nods. “Works for me. We should probably go to a teacher and have them kind of walk us through instructing others?” 

“Yeah.” Lindsay sighs again. “Come on.” She takes Halstead’s hand and, throwing one last glare at Voight over her shoulder, she pulls him from the station.

“So, who was your partner?” 

“Justin. We were good, but it wasn’t something either of us were interested in pursuing long term. Actually, Justin got bored with it long before I did.” She shrugs and lets go of Halstead’s hand. “Look, this doesn’t mean anything.” 

“It’s for the case,” Halstead agrees. Lindsay sighs a final time and they go to work. 

About a week later, Jay smiles at Erin over another woman’s shoulder. He rolls his eyes when she grimaces in return. She’s done great as a teacher, but there have been more women than men signing up for their classes-- which is what they’d originally wanted, but Jay is being overwhelmed and the women are more than a little handsy with him most of the time. 

He steps back from the current woman he’s dancing with and moves over to Erin’s side. He taps the shoulder of the man with her and gestures to be allowed to partner with Erin. When the man steps away, the music changes and Jay leads Erin into a complicated Argentine Tango. She laughs as they begin the kicks portion of the dance and she squeezes his arms where they’re holding onto one another. He beams at her as they continue their dancing, flowing from the Argentine Tango to the Fox Trot to the Viennese Waltz. The classroom bursts into applause as they finish the waltz and Jay takes a bow as Erin curtsies. 

Later that same day, Jay is tackling their suspect and putting a gun to his head. “You think you get to hurt all these women and get away with it? Not on my watch, asshole.” 

Erin stands over him, her gun pointing at the guy’s head. “Good tackle, Jay.”

Jay looks up at Erin and smiles. As Voight and the others catch up and arrest the bad guy, Jay dusts off his dress suit. “So, any chance you’d wanna keep dancing with me?”

Erin grins and takes his hand. “It would be my pleasure,” she says as they head back to the dance studio.


End file.
